King and Kong
"For Roodfire, for our homeland, and for our mother!" - King and Kong yelling a war cry Ogurtsov and Uglov Leonidovich (also known as King and Kong, respectively) were minor antagonists in the SP Universe. The brothers grew up in the slums of Moscow, with only their single mother to support them. They were traumatized after witnessing some battles between the Smartiest Persons and the Gavinites, and that trauma soon turned into hate for SP. After the death of their mother, Ogurtsov convinced Uglov to sign with Roodfire in an attempt to show off their manliness. Roodfire began experimenting on the brothers with the same tactics he used on Vincent Bush and Diego Guerra, resulting in the two becoming extremely and inhumanly strong and terrifying. King and Kong were stationed in Roodfire's Castle in Moscow during the Trinity War, where they were both murdered by Diego Lamas. Story Early Life Ogurtsov and Uglov Leonidovich were the sons of Yurlova Lilia Leonidovich, who had gotten pregnant in her teenage years. Since Yurlova was a poor girl in Moscow, Ogurtsov and Uglov had very tough childhoods. They were constantly picked on by older kids, and Ogurtsov even lost an eye in a street fight (which is why he always wears sun glasses). Despite this, they grew up with their mothers request in their hearts: to be peaceful boys who never showed violence. Witnessing SP When they were about 18 years old, Ogurtsov and Uglov were witness to a dramatic battle between the Smartiest Persons and the Gavinites. The fight's violence scarred them for life, and they mistook SP for the enemies of the battle. Death of a Mother When the brothers turned 20, Yurlova Lilia Leonidovich was diagnosed with a fatal disease. The boys were heartbroken, and their mother's last words were to stay her peaceful little boys. Unfortunately, Uglov was so stricken by this loss that he became filled with rage and blamed the only people he had ever hated: the Smartiest Persons (even though they had nothing to do with Yurlova's death). Enlisting into Roodinite Army Uglov decided to join Roodfire's army, despite Ogurtsov's protests. Eventually, Ogurtsov gave in and also joined the Rood army. Roodfire saw great potential in the boys, and decided to move them to experimental treatment after basic training. It was then that Ogurtsov chose the name "King" and Uglov chose the name "Kong" after their favorite movie that their mother used to show them. Cyborg Upgrades By the time the Technological Singularity had wrapped up, Roodfire began experimenting with cyborg enhancements, with Vincent Bush and Diego Guerra as the test subjects. After the treatment proved successful, Roodfire applied the same cybernetic enhancements to King and Kong. He also threw in some of LOVA's super steroid serum. After being upgraded, King and Kong were stationed under the command of Nevaeh. Deaths in the Trinity War Soon, the Trinity War broke out, and Roodfire took over the boys home town of Moscow. He built a giant castle there, and had King and Kong act as his bodyguards. During the Battle of Moscow, SP invaded the castle and plowed through Roodfire's forces. King and Kong were two of the last lines of defense, so they protected Roodfire to the end. They faced off against Paolo Martinez, Vincent Bush, Diego Guerra, Diego Lamas, and Nolan Hairr. For a time, King and Kong were actually winning, but then Diego Lamas used all of his power to kill Ogurtsov/King. Uglov was enraged and tried to take revenge, but Lamas ended up killing him as well. Category:Villians Category:Minor Characters